


We're already falling into the groove

by Greybutterfly



Series: Autumn Drabble [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greybutterfly/pseuds/Greybutterfly
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt #51 GrainIt’s looking promising for Harry and Louis, even better than Niall imagined.....





	We're already falling into the groove

“Hey, I’m Louis” he said nervously. “I’m so excited to help, I’ve always wanted to work outside.” Niall laughed, “There isn’t a grain of truth in that sentence Harry. Don’t believe a word.” Harry giggled and said “I actually need some help in the office Louis, if you don’t mind spending the day with me?” Louis nodded furiously and Niall winked at him. Louis just wanted to slap him. “Lead the way Harry.” Louis said. As Niall watched them leave, he called Liam. “Payno, it went better than we thought. We’re definitely going to be best men at the wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
